Good Intentions
by ravenbabe321
Summary: I rewrote the scene at Jo's house to my liking.


**So here's how I wish the scene at Jo's house would have went. Even though I think there wasn't a thing for Danny and Lacey to apologize to Jo about. Their relationship wasn't any of her business, and they should not have been made to feel guilty for liking each other. But in the Twisted world, it's all about Jo. This isn't Jo's world, or The Jo Show. And again, I repeat, I am not, nor will I ever be a Jo fan. It is not my intention to make her character look good. She has no redeeming qualities in my book. So here goes my attempt at rewriting that travesty of a scene. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

After his expulsion, Danny showed up at Lacey's car the next day to convince her to go with him to try to explain things to Jo. Lacey really didn't think she had anything to explain to Jo, but she decided to humor Danny. Even though she broke up with him, and honestly did not trust him, she still had feelings for him and cared deeply about him. Although she called off their relationship, she had to remember that he was indeed her friend before he became her boyfriend. And Jo was her best friend ages ago, so hurting her wasn't on her agenda. She and Danny drove to Jo's house after school. They knocked on the door and Rico answered.

"Hey, Rico. Is Jo here?" Danny asks the boy who always remains by Jo's side.

"Yeah, but I don't think she wants to see you guys right now." Rico responds.

Jo walks up to the door. "What's going on?" She asks.

Danny and Lacey push past Rico to enter the Masterson house. "Jo, listen." Danny says.

"Please let us explain." Lacey says lightly.

Jo looks at both of them and shakes her head. "What's there to explain?" Jo asks.

Jo's mother Tess comes down the steps and enters the living room. "Lacey, Danny, hey." She says while Rico waits nervously in the corner. "Danny, I'm so sorry about the expulsion. I talked to your mom last night and she's just-" Tess begins before Danny cuts her off.

"Thank you, Mrs. Masterson. We'll get through it. I'll be ok." Danny says.

"I'm sure you will. I'm sure Lacey will help you be ok." Jo says snarkily and sarcastically.

"Look, Jo, Danny and I, we're over. That video was from before-" Jo cuts Lacey off before she can finish.

"Do you really think that matters? You are such a hypocrite Lacey. You condemn Danny for lying while you're off doing the same thing?" Jo repies in the same nasty, snarky tone.

"Seriously? How am I a hypocrite?" Lacey asks, matching Jo's nasty tone.

Danny interrupts. "Please. Don't blame Lacey. I should have been the one to tell you. You have been so supportive of me. The way you spoke up for me yesterday..." Danny says.

Jo goes into her 'Woe is me' routine. "I am so sick of your excuses. You lie and then you apologize and lie and apologize, and I'm over it Danny!"

Lacey speaks up. "Well, it sure doesn't sound like you're over it." Lacey says.

"Excuse me?" Jo asks incredulously.

"It seems like you're really upset that I got what you wanted. Or maybe what you thought you deserved. You aren't mad about Danny's lies at all, are you?" Lacey says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jo asks in a nasty tone.

"It means that you are just angry that I got the guy, right? You're angry that he didn't reciprocate your feelings. You even stayed home from school. And for what? Do you know what kind of day I've had? I should be the one that's upset." Lacey says. "I was in that video, Jo. Not you."

"I stayed home from school because I was embarrassed. I confess my feelings for Danny to everyone, and you two were hooking up behind my back. I never would have made a fool of myself had you told me you were dating him." Jo says defensively.

"And you don't think I'm embarrassed? My locker got vandalized! None of my friends will talk to me! I got my privacy violated when I was filmed secretly hooking up with my boyfriend. And I tried to tell you about me and Danny. At Clara's birthday party. Do you remember that? Do you remember when you blabbed to me about my dad being gay? I tried to tell you then. Even though me dating Danny wasn't any of your business." Lacey says.

"But you didn't. You still kept it a secret." Jo says nastily.

"The same way you kept your feelings for Danny a secret from me. You didn't tell me until you didn't have any other choice. You aren't innocent in all of this." Lacey says.

Tess interrupts. "Ok, let's all just take a breath here. Emotions are running deep." Tess says.

"My emotions are fine! I just want these two to leave!" Jo yells.

"Look. We apologize that your feelings got hurt, but we got hurt too. More than you. And just so you know, I did everything in my power to prevent that video from coming out. The minute Rico told me about it-" Lacey says.

Jo sharply looks over at Rico. "You knew about that video?" Jo asks angrily.

"I was just trying to protect you." Rico admits.

"I am so sick of being protected!" Jo yells.

"Well, maybe if you didn't always make yourself the victim, nobody would need to protect you." Lacey says.

"Just get out. All of you." Jo says.

"My pleasure. Let's go Danny." Lacey says as she, Danny and Rico leave Jo to drown in her tears.


End file.
